Regresaré por ti
by ELIZABETH3000
Summary: una sentimiento q nació antes de la traición, una promesa, y un amor q rompe con la linea del bien y el mal :) (lemon Twixie no me juzguen :D)


_**Hola!...me extrañaron? (yo se q no XD)...como lo leyeron en el summary esto es un lemon Twixie.**_

_**Espero q les guste...como ya lo saben solo mayores de 14 y si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Nota: próximamente lemon elixie...espérenlo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Trixie se encontraba en su cama sin poder dormir, y porque se encontraba así?...bueno la respuesta era tan simple, se encontraba pensando en aquel chico rubio q había conocido ese mismo dia, esos ojos casi idénticos a los suyos, un color de ojos q la cautivaron cuando los vio; no por el hecho de su parecido con los suyos, sino por el chico q los tiene...sin duda ella debía conocerlo mucho mejor, y esto no seria tan difícil ahora q el pertenecía a la banda.

**T** – ya Trixie deja de pensar en fantasías – se dijo a si misma, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en aquella noche oscura.

_**En algún lugar remoto de bajoterra...**_

un chico rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba en la habitación de una enorme mansión, pensando en aquella chica pelirroja q conoció ese mismo dia...

**TW **- ¿porque tiene q estar de lado de ese...ese...ese Shane?...como lo odio, si tan solo pudiera...apartarla de su lado – decía para sus adentros – en q estoy pensando...lo último q debo hacer en este momento es enamorarme...en venganza es lo único q debo pensar en este momento, como vengarme de ese Shane por el daño q su padre le causo a mi familia...solo eso.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

6 meses habían pasado desde q aquel extraño chico se integró a la banda y los sentimientos aumentaron considerablemente...Twist cada vez demostraba mas lo q sentía por Trixie; ya sea por pequeños roces de sus manos al intentar tomar algo, asta miradas muy profundas por parte de ambos, pequeños roces en sus brazos al pasar cerca, eran muy comunes para ambos chicos...Twist siempre miraba a Trixie en busca de complicidad, pero se daba cuenta q ella seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Twist llegó a pensar q estaba imaginando todo...asta ese dia, el cual paso por su lado y como de costumbre, sus brazos se rozaron y esto ocasionó q sus manos se entrelazaran mutuamente...al darse cuenta de esto, Trixie se sonrojó y levanto la mirada para ver a Twist...pero solo se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los suyos.

**T** – lo...lo siento – dijo algo nerviosa soltándose del agarre q tenia con el chico rubio...al lograr soltarse, decidió irse, pero fue detenida por la mano del chico rubio.

**TW** – espera...Trix...yo... - dijo acercándola a el.

**T -** ¿si?.. - dijo mirando al chico y acercándose lentamente a loa labios de el.

**E** – Trix...necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Eli interrumpiendo el momento.

**T** – oh...claro Eli – dijo alejándose del chico rubio – adiós Twist.

**TW** – adiós.

**TW **- ¡ah!...¡justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo q siento por ella! - dijo Twist furioso viendo como Trixie hablaba a lo lejos con Eli.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

un año había pasado desde la llegada de Twist a la banda...y aun no existía ninguna relación entre Trixie y Twist, debido a q Twist había pensado las cosas y sabía q en cualquier momento el traicionaría a la banda, y le causaría un gran dolor a Trix. Había pensado tantas veces en huir con ella, pero sabia q esta no era la mejor opción porq en cualquier momento Blakk los encontraría y podría hacerle daño a la chica...también había pensado en decirle la verdad de sus planes, pero temía q ella lo odiara por el resto de su vida...¿q haría?, ¿q debía hacer?.

El sabía q enamorarse complicaría todos sus planes...y aunq había intentado no hacerlo, todo fue en vano...el n mandaba en esas cosas y terminó haciendo lo q mas temía...dudar sobre su venganza.

Trixie por su parte cada vez se sentía mas cautivada por aquel chico rubio...y ese simple atracción se había convertido en amor, un amor q superaba cualquier tipo de obstáculo y barrera. Y esto ovacionó q otro momento incomodo se presentara en el momento menos esperado...

...Trixie se encontraba en la cocina buscando algo de tomar en la nevera, pero luego se percató q aquel chico de cabello rubio se acercaba a ella...

**TW** – hola Trix – dijo el chico con dulzura.

**T** – ho..hola Twist – dijo ella algo nerviosa, pero de un momento a otro el vaso q tenia en sus manos se resbaló y calló al piso con fuerza salpicando jugo para todas partes – ¡oh!...pero q tonta soy – dijo agachándose para recoger el vaso, lo q no se percató es q en un santiamén Twist también se había agachado y Trixie coloco su mano sobre la de el...y un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de ambos...pero Twist prefirió evitar lo casi inevitable...un beso.

**TW** – lo lamento Trix...ya es hora de irme – dijo levantándose para luego retirarse dejando confundida a la chica.

**T** – oh...claro.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

ya estaba a punto de cumplirse 2 años desde q Twist se unió a la banda y el sabia q la fecha había casi llegado; solo faltaba un dia...la fecha donde el se revelaría contra la banda y volvería al lado malo...pero no solo significaba dejar la banda, sino q se acercaba el dia en el q tendría q dejar el amor de su vida, por irse al lado oscuro de nuevo...la tarde se acercaba y Twist decidió invitar a Trix a conocer su mansión...después de todo si Trixie sabía donde vivía el... tendría una esperanza q ella fuer a a buscarlo algún dia, aunq las probabilidades de q esto pasara era de 1 en 100.

**TW** – Trix...¿te gustaría conocer mi mansión?.

**T** - ¡oh!...claro q si – dijo entusiasmada.

**TW** – entonces dile a Kord y a Pronto q te acompañen.

**T** – claro...ya regreso – dijo la chica alejándose al garaje donde se encontraba Kord con Eli – ¿oye Kord...quieres acompañarme a conocer la mansión de Twist?.

**K** – lo lamento Trix...tengo q terminar las mejoras para las mecas – contestó desde debajo de una de las maquinas.

**T **– entiendo...y, ¿q me dices tu Eli?.

**E** – lo siento Trix...tengo q patrullar en una hora.

**T** – claro...iré a decirle a Pronto – dijo pero al llegar comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes y no lo encontró...luego vio una nota sobre la mesa q decía _**" el magnifico Pronto, tuvo q salir con urgencia a colina topo...no regresaré asta mañana".**_

**T** – muy bien...creó q iré sola – dijo bajando a buscar a Twist, al llegar el la estaba esperando.

**TW** - ¿y bien?.

**T** – tendré q ir sola...todos están ocupados.

**TW** – tranquila yo te cuido – dijo tomándola de la mano lo q causo un gran sonrojo en Trixie.

**T **–¿ nos vamos?.

**TW** – si claro.

Mas tarde al llegar, Trixie vio con asombro el lugar...parecía un palacio, era muy hermoso...ambos recorrieron el lugar y las horas pasaron muy rápido, sin darse cuenta era las 8 de la noche.

**TW** – Trix...¿te gustaría tomar algo?.

**T** – si...claro.

**TW** – sígueme vamos a la cocina – dijo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, mientras Trixie lo seguía...pero al llegar al ultimo escalón, la chica resbaló y se doblo el tobillo, esto causó q la chica quedara sin poder caminar.

**T** – Twist...no me puedo levantar, me duele el pie – dijo la chica adolorida.

**TW** – déjame ver – dijo tomándole el pie con cariño, esto ocasionó q la chica soltara un quejido de dolor – creo q no podrás caminar asta mañana...tranquila...te llevaré a mi habitación para q no te esfuerces – dijo para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla asta una habitación cercana.

Al llegar el chico la acostó suavemente sobre su cama, pero un desliz en sus brazos hizo q sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, mientras el se encontraba sobre ella...sus ojos se miraron y sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente asta q sus labios se encontraron en un suave y dulce beso, correspondido por ambos chicos...cada segundo q pasaba ambos disfrutaban más de aquel beso, era algo inconfundible...Trixie involuntariamente coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Twist, justo en su cabellera rubia...Twist por su parte, lo disfrutaba mas q nadie...el sabor a fresa de los labios de l chica , su aroma, uno q el juró nunca olvidar...pero la mente de Twist le recordó sus deberes, sabia q el dia siguiente tenia q traicionarlos y regresar al lado malvado, esto hizo q el se separara de la chica, y prefirió ponerse de pie.

**TW** – lo lamento Trix...esto no debió pasar – dijo intentando alejarse de ella, pero la chica lo tomó desprevenido de la mano.

**T** - ¿q sucede? - preguntó extrañada.

**TW** – Trix...yo no quiero hacerte daño, si no te alejas de mi est6as propensa a q te hiera.

**T** – ¿porq me dices eso?.

**TW **– Trixie...yo...yo, te amo...desde el primer dia q te vi supe q me importarías mas q como una amiga...te amo...pero te puedo lastimar – dijo arrodillado al costado de la cama.

**T **- ¿por q dices q me puedes lastimar?...¿como?.

**TW** – Trixie...yo mañana tengo q irme...y no se cuando regrese...pero quiero q sepas q voy a regresar por ti...te lo prometo – dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica.

**T** - ¿a donde vas?.

**TW** – es muy difícil de explicar...pero no olvides mi promesa...regresaré por ti, tarde o temprano...y pase lo q pase mañana, quiero q sepas q lo lamento...y q me perdones, y q te amo y eso no lo dudes – dijo pero fue detenido por los labios de la chica la cual los juntó contra los suyos.

**T **– no pienses en el mañana...mejor, disfruta el momento – dijo entre sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

**TW** – no quiero lastimarte...por favor perdóname – dijo volviendo a unir sus labios contra los de la chica.

Luego de esto Trixie coloco sus manos en la cabellera rubia del chico...Twist estaba apoyado en sus manos mientras estas se encontraban a ambos lados de la chica; el beso estaba volviéndose cada vez mas apasionado por parte de ambos...una pequeña debilidad en los brazos de Twist hizo q el chico quedara sobre Trix mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos...el había soñado tantas veces con el dia q besaría a aquella chica a la q tanto amaba desde q conoció.

Twist comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica suavemente y con dulzura, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su blanca piel, la chica solo podía seguir besándolo...era un sueño hecho realidad para ambos.

Luego de eso Twist se coloco de rodillas sobre la cama blanca y la tomó de las manos para ayudarla a levantarse y así colocarla en la misma posición en la q el se encontraba...al quedar de frente ambos se miraron a los ojos con ternura y Twist tomó la parte inferior de la camisa verde de la chica y la subió lentamente asta sacársela por completo, dejándola solamente con su camisa negra la cual le quedaba perfectamente ajustada a su escultural torso y lentamente el chico la abrazó por la cintura y coloco sus labios en el cuello de ella y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras la chica colocaba la cabeza hacia atrás...y lentamente ambos fueron cayendo sobre la cama y al quedar nuevamente el chico sobre ella, comenzó a soltar sus coletas con sus manos para luego dejar a la chica con su larga cabellera roja suelta...Trixie con sus manos deslizó lentamente la camisa del chico para luego dejar a la vista el musculoso pecho de él, y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus manos, mientras el chico la besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello...luego el chico le tomó desprevenida su camisa negra y la sacó dejándola solo en su sujetador color blanco, ella por su parte estaba comenzando a sentir aquel típico calor en su cuerpo la cual la impulsaba a seguir adelante...luego el bajó sus manos asta el pantalón de Twist y lo desabrochó para luego retirarlo y dejarlo solo en bóxer...Twist por venganza hizo lo mismo y luego de dejarla solo en ropa interior...se sentó sobre la cama y luego ella se sentó en sus piernas quedando nuevamente de frente a sus labios.

Luego de esto el chico le desabrochó el sujetador y vio sus blancos y redondos pechos; luego la miró a los ojos como una forma de pedirle permiso para proceder...la chica asintió con su cabeza y el chico comenzó a lamerle sus pechos mientras los gemidos de la chica comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la habitación.

**T **– Tw...Twist...ah – decía la chica entre gemidos mientras el chico le mordisqueaba sus pezones.

Luego de esto el chico se abrió paso por su estomago asta llegar a su zona intima...pero al tomar sus bragas para retirarlas el se echo para atrás.

**T** - ¿sucede algo?.

**TW** – Trix es q...de verdad estas segura de querer hacerlo conmigo – dijo agachando la cabeza.

**T** – claro q si...porq te amo, y se q nunca me fallarías – dijo con dulzura.

**TW** – pero...te amo, no quiero q t pase nada malo.

**T **– gracias por preocuparte por mi bebe...es mi primera vez y te admito q estoy algo nerviosa.

**TW** – esta bien amor...vamos a entregarnos mutuamente al amor.

Luego de esto el chico bajó las bragas de ella y retiró sus boxees para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la chica y penetrarla con su miembro... y comenzar con su movimiento, mientras la chica jadeaba y gemía de placer...el momento culminó cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron al clímax de la noche, y luego se dieron un beso en los labios muy dulce.

**TW** – te amo Trix...no sabes cuanto – dijo completamente en sudor.

**T **– y yo a ti...te amo demasiado – dijo para luego el chico salir de su interior y acostarse junto a ella, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, y acomodar la cabeza de la chica en su hombro.

**TW **– te prometo...q regresaré por ti...nunca lo olvides, volveré por ti...y por nuestro amor...prométeme q no la olvidarás.

**T** – te lo prometo...pero por favor...no te vallas.

**TW** – tengo a hacerlo...ya no hay marcha atrás – dijo para luego caer profundamente dormido en los brazos de la chica.

_**a la mañana siguiente...**_

ambos se despertaron con un dulce beso...y se regresaron al refugio para comenzar con el robo del tren...

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Twist desapareció en medio de todas aquella babosas...pero no se había ido del todo, cosa q Trixie notó...el chico estaba detrás de una estalagmita observándolos.

El corazón de Trixie estaba destrozado...y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar frente a Eli...pero luego de q todos salieron del escondite...

**T** – Eli...vallense ustedes adelante...yo..em...tengo q hacer unas cosas – dijo.

**E** – claro Trix...pero no tardes mucho – dijo y luego el junto a Kord y a Pronto, y luego los tres se fueron dejando a la chica sola.

Trixie al verse sola volvió a entrar con la esperanza q Twist aun estuviera allí y efectivamente el se encontraba.

**T **– sal de allí...yo estoy sola – dijo y vio al chica salir de su escondite.

**TW** – mi amor...por favor perdóname – estas palabras hicieron q la chica rompiera en llanto.

**T** - ¿porq lo hiciste?...¡yo te amaba!.

**TW** – se q lo q hice estuvo mal...pero nunca olvides mi promesa, mi amor...esa q te hice anoche.

**T** – ya no me recuerdes lo q paso anoche – dijo, pero sus palabras hicieron q el chico la abrazara fuerte.

**TW** – no digas eso...lo q pasó anoche fue lo mas bonito q nos pudo pasar...no te arrepientas de nuestro amor, no olvides mi promesa.

Trixie llorando le dio un ultimo beso suave en los labios y se soltó del agarre con el chico, para luego salir de aquel lugar... tomar su meca y retirarse.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

2 años había pasado desde q Black fue enviado a las cavernas profundas, y de haber derrotado a Goon doc...y Trixie cada ver lloraba mas la despedida de aquel chico al q tanto amaba...asta q una noche sintió una presencia extraña en su habitación...

**T **- ¿Twist? - dijo acercándose a la figura lentamente.

**TW** – he venido a cumplir mi promesa – dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios a la chica.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

de un refugio...en medio de la noche, 2 chicos se escapaban...la chica llevaba una maleta muy pesada...y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche...

En la mañana Eli decidió subir a despertar a su mejor amiga; pero al abrir la puerta solo vio una nota sobre la cama q decía.

"_**Eli si estas leyendo esto quiero q sepas q no regresaré con ustedes...he decidido vivir la vida de una forma distinta, con el chico al q amo...quiero q sepas q estaré bien, y gracias por darme una familia todo este tiempo...los quiero mucho, y pronto les escribiré"**_

_**atentamente : Trixie.**_

Eli al terminar de leer la carta sonrió...sabia q ella era muy fuerte y q estaría muy bien.

Y esta es otra historia mas q demuestra como el amor, puede vencer cualquier adversidad...el chico regresó al lado bueno y vivió muy feliz con la chica de sus sueños...estos chicos aprendieron q el amor puede aparecer cuando menos te lo imaginas...y nunca debemos renunciar a lo q de verdad amamos...un amor q desafió la linea entre el bien y el mal.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**hola de nuevo...estuve hablando con laultimayenapa y ella me dijo q era una posible candidata para ser "la princesa del lemon"...pero quisiera q me dijeran si de verdad me merezco ese puesto o no...xq la decisión es del lector :D**_

_**espero q les aya gustado...y si no xfa no coloquen nada insultant en los reviews.**_

_**Se cuidan y les envió un abrazo desde Venezuela...att : Elizabeth ;)**_

_**°°¿reviews?°°**_


End file.
